An unexpected christmas
by Emerald princess3
Summary: I know it's a little too early for christmas but here goes. Harry runs away from the drusleys snd goes to the forest with hedwig and recieves a strange letter with no name and has strange dreams firstt slash please be nice. rated to be safe may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it's characters and the like.

The belong to the author J K Rowling.

Written on request for animeangel088 hope you enjoy it.

This is a Harry Potter (slash) my very first one please be nice and no nasty comments Thank You.

It was December yet no snow fell in the enchanted forest, or anywhere in England for that matter.

Inside the still forest lay a small cottage well hidden by the tall trees.

A boy named Harry Potter sat at the window looking out at the green land scape and sighed.

It had been so long since there had been any snow , three years or more, was Harry's guess.

Harry longed for the pure snow, he often dreamed of it.

In his dreams there was also a hooded figure, although He never showed his face Harry felt as if he knew this person, he always felt a sense of comfort and dare he say it love from this person.

'come Harry,' He would whisper holding out a pale hand which Harry never had a chance to take thanks to Hedwig rattling her cage.

At the present moment however Harry was reminded of something he had once read, the article was in a wizard magazine, a story of how you know your true love when you see them.

Often times, witches and wizards could see them in dreams first, even before meeting them at all in person.

'True love' Harry sighed again, 'I'll never find you' he said sadly.

He got up and walked over to Hedwig's cage and opened the door.

'Hey girl,' Harry greeted her and was in return given an affectionate bite on his finger.

It had been years since Harry now age sixteen, ran away from his abusive aunt, uncle and cousin.

With no contact with anyone from either world, He isolated more and more over the years, his only friend was the snowy owl.

Harry missed his friends but knew that he had done the right thing to protect them, for if Voldemort came looking for him no one was there to die for him.

More often than not Harry wanted Voldemort to be the one to find him and end it.

Suddenly there was a tap on his window and he ran to see what had caused the sound.

As he got there, he saw a black owl sitting on the windowsill and opened the window.

The owl flew in circled the room once and landed on the table, in the bird's mouth he noticed an envelope addressed to him.

'What d'you have there little one?' Harry asked as the owl dropped it into his hand and flew away.

Harry looked at it but did not recognize the writing, he opened it and read the contents of the letter.

{Harry, You and I have met many times now, You know my name well.

I write this in the hopes that you shall be ready for our next meeting. For in the end were there is no one you can trust and you are alone, it comes down to the two of us. We shall meet Christmas eve night}

There was no signature on the letter but Harry was sure he knew who had sent it.  
The question was why would he not deliver the message personally, in another more violent way.  
Whatever the reason, Harry was grateful that no one was hurt.

'Alright Voldemort, I'll be ready for you.' Harry vowed crushing the piece of paper and throwing it to the ground. And went to prepare for the final battle.


	2. Chapter 2

The fire which crackled in the fireplace adding its own soft light to the otherwise dark room. In the center of the room sat a long table that seemed to go on for miles. At the head of the table stood a throne like chair the golden color reflecting the light of the fire. The figure sitting on the throne spoke quietly. "Everything must be ready, there is no room for error. It must be done Christmas Eve." The figure said drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, as he did so, the great snake lying at his feet rose up placing her large head on her master's hand.

"Y-Yes my Lord. Of course. Everything will be taken care of. W-we will not fail you" Wormtail bowed low trembling nervously. More uneasy silence, but the death eaters knew better than to speak out of turn. "See that you don't or Nagini here will have quite a feast, When Harry Potter and I meet on the appointed day, it is to be, most certainly our final confrontation. Now my friends, we must prepare our selves for what is to come. Lucius you will take Bellatrix, Greyback and Wormtail here to the appointed area and report finding to me. The rest of you have your orders. Go now and fulfill them."

Without another word the Death Eaters departed from their master, leaving him in the company of the snake Nagini. Lord Voldemort turned his attention to the dancing flames of the fire, finding himself deep in thought. He allowed the the quiet to fill him.

"Soon Potter, when the time is right. We shall meet our destiny." Voldemort whispered pressing his long ghostly fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"Incendio!" Harry shouted point his want at the fire place as flames shot out from the tip. He moved closer to warm himself.

He rubbed his hands together before stretching the out toward the fireplace. He had had a long day of practicing spells and came to the decision to keep practicing. He wished Hermione and Ron were with him. He could use their help and support.

Hermione could help him master the skills needed to defeat Voldemort once and for all. But still he remembered why he was there alone,

"Protecting them means more to me than my own comforts." He said into the empty room. He knew his friends would have joined him quicker then a heartbeat if he had asked.

Now so much time had passed that he had more than likely been forgotten. He missed Hogwarts and Hagrid, He knew it was for the best.

"Anyway, when Voldemort is defeated, I'll be able to see them all again. You'll see Hedwig, everything'll work out." He rubbed the owl's head lovingly as she fluffed out her feathers.

Harry stared into the flames as his thoughts turned to the mysterious hooded figure from his dreams.

What could it possibly mean, would he ever find out who it was underneath? Only time held the answer and it was not yet willing to tell.

A/N: sorry about this chapter...


End file.
